Scarred
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: (a oneshot on how I think things continued after the credits rolled at the end of the movie)- Lindsay is rescued from Heiter's house, finally freed to continue her life. but she knows her life will never be the same again. the scars will always be there... but she also has a new appreciation for life.


**well, it's official: there _HAS_ to be such a thing as hatefiction... there just HAS to be! why? because I _HATE_ the dang movie I'm writing about! I've been SO afraid of it for a _LONG_ time and I'd only seen the trailers. well, thanks to someone on YouTube, I watched Human Centipede this afternoon (tried last night, chickened out). but like a dang cat, I got curious and decided to give it another shot. MOST FRUSTRATING MOVE _EVER!_ I have no idea how people can say it's "not that bad" or "the hype was worse then the actual move". NO! just, just _NO!_ the movie itself is _AWFUL!_ okay, I'm going to be honest and I kinda skipped around as I was watching it cause I didn't know which scenes I could handle and which ones I couldn't. the only good thing that came out of this is that I sort of conquered my fear of this stupid, stupid, _DISTURBING_ movie! and the only reason I'm writing this is because... well, I'll be honest, I feel sorry for Lindsay. seriously, how can anyone _NOT_ feel sorry for that girl?! I was shocked when I read on IMDb that some people were saying she and Jenny DESERVED to be part of the centipede. people, no one deserves anything like that. _NO ONE!_ I'm sorry if I'm ranting, but this whole thing has been bugging me for a while and I finally decided to just WRITE and give Lindsay the ending she deserves. yes, she and Jenny were annoying and kinda stupid (I mean,_ hello_, _WHY_ DIDN'T SHE JUST TRY AND DECK HEITER WITH THAT DANG LAMP?!), but still, they didn't deserve _THAT_. but anyway, this author's note is already WAY too long, but I just wanted to get my feelings out there. and I hope at least one person enjoys this (as much as anyone could enjoy something HC related)**

**Disclaimer: do I _REALLY_ have to put a disclaimer here? I DON'T OWN HUMAN CENTIPEDE! Tom Six does, and he should be ashamed -_- I only own Alexander**

* * *

Darkness.

It was all around her now. How long had she been lying there? A few hours? A full day? She wasn't sure, she didn't even know what day it was. Like she even cared. What did it matter anyway? She was going to die, she was sure of it. There was nothing left, no hope of escape or anyone finding her now. She sobbed and sobbed, her tears drying on her face, making it itchy. She sobbed, slowly reaching up to itch her face. she screamed (as best she could) in horror as soon as her hand touched her cheek. She could feel the incision and felt a sick feeling rising in her stomach. She sobbed and sobbed, lying there hopelessly, her entire body aching like fire. Katsuro dead in front of her, Jenny dead behind her. She was trapped. And she knew that there was no possible way of escaping now. No, there wasn't even any way she could _try_ now. It would be close to, if not _totally_ impossible for her to be able to drag around two dead bodies, especially since one was in front of her.

"Dr. Heiter?"

Lindsay's eyes widened, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Had she finally lost it? Had this unthinkable nightmare finally made her snap completely? Either that or... _YES_, yes, someone was in the house! Lindsay looked around frantically, as best she could in her current situation, trying to find something, _anything_ she could use to alert the person to her presence.

"Dr. Heiter? Bist du hier?"

"_HELP!"_ Lindsay thought frantically. _"__PLEASE__, HELP ME!"_ she tried in vain to turn her head a bit, searching frantically for the lamp Katsuro had used earlier to try and break the window. She could just barely see it out the corner of her eye.

"Kranz? Völler? Wo bist du?"

sobbing hysterically, Lindsay tried to reach for the bed, which the centipede was only a few feet away from. If she could _just_ get close enough, maybe she could push the bed against the wall hard enough for it to make a noise.

She dragged herself to the side half an inch...

then another inch... the dead weight on either end was significantly hindering her movements. Katsuro's body slumped forward a little more, pulling on the incisions in Lindsay's face and making them hurt even more then they already did. Sobbing, she managed to pull herself a bit closer to the end of the bed. Leaning against it, she pushed, pushed with all her might.

"Hallo? ist hier jemand?"

"_I'M IN HERE, __PLEASE!__"_ Lindsay thought, grunting and sobbing as she tried to push against the bed a bit more. Wait... wait, had it... _YES_, IT _MOVED!_ Not very much, but still, she managed to move it a bit! She pushed her shoulder against the bed, pushing and pushing, hoping in vain that she was close to hitting the wall.

"Hallo? Dr. Heiter, Polizei!" the door of the room burst open just then, and a young man shot into the doorway, a gun drawn.

"_YES!"_ Lindsay thought, sobbing desperately and holding her hand out to the man.

"Was zum ... was, was ist das?, was hier passiert?"

Lindsay sobbed, trying desperately to drag herself toward him, pushing Katsuro's body forward with her arms at the same time.

"I-I don't know... i-if you can... understand me" the young man stammered, obviously terribly disturbed. "I-I'm Detective Alexander Müller... I- I'll call an ambulance for you... d-do you understand?"

"_YES! YES!"_ Lindsay thought, nodding as best she could.

"I-I've got to go to my car and call for backup... I'll... I'll be right back, alright?"

"_what?!__NO__, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!"_ Lindsay thought, shaking her head as Alexander turned and hurried off. _"NO!"_ sobbing, she shook her head slightly, pounding her fist on the floor. _"NO!"_

...

Lindsay could hear sirens... yes, it was most definitly sirens she was hearing. Did that mean... had that detective really sent backup? Was this whole nightmare about to come to an end?! _"HELP!"_ Lindsay thought. She could hear the sound of a door opening and several voices speaking German.

"Wo ist sie?"

"hier unten"

"help!" Lindsay sobbed, her voice obviously muffled. "help me"

a man and a woman came into the room, followed by Alexander.

"I-I think she understands English" Alexander said.

"miss?" the woman said. "miss, can you understand me?"

Lindsay nodded.

"we're paramedics..." the woman swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "we're going to take you to a hosptial, okay? W-we'll help you"

Lindsay sobbed, tears streaming down her face. The woman swallowed again, kneeling down by her. "wer könnte dies tun? wer könnte dies tun?" she mumbled, looking like she might start crying herself.

"miss" the male paramedic said. "miss, we're... we're not able to... to seperate you here. We have to get you to the hospital first"

Lindsay nodded.

"we'll have to put you under-"

what? Put her under... _NO!_ No, they couldn't do that!

"no, _NO!_" Lindsay tried to sob, flinching away from the man as he knelt down beside her.

"we're only trying to help you... we _promise_, you'll be a-at a hospital soon"

Lindsay sobbed in defeat and could only lie still as the man injected something into her arm. She slowly felt her eyes growing heavy. And she only hoped that these people would keep true to their word.

...

"Ms. Williams?"

a voice... she could hear a voice... it sounded muffled, as though it were far away and behind a wall.

"Ms. Williams, can you hear me?"

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, the lights in the room were very bright and she lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the glare. _"where am I?"_ she thought. Her knees, face, and behind hurt like mad, her mouth felt strange, and she had no idea what had happened. One thing she was sure of was that she felt significantly lighter... wait, did that mean...? she sat up with a start, blinking and looking around. The first thing she did was scream. She screamed and she screamed, the pent up anger, humiliation, the pain all pouring out in a flood of screams.

"Ms. Williams, Ms. Williams, it's all right!" Alexander was beside her in a flash.

Lindsay shoved him back. "WHERE _AM_ I?!"

"you're at the hospital, Ms. Williams, just like we said!" Alexander said. "just... _please_, try to calm down-"

"calm down?! DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA_ WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! _NO_, NO YOU _DON'T!_ YOU DON'T HAVE _ANY_ IDEA!" Lindsay screamed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "so don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me to _calm down!_" she sneered, sobbing. She covered her face with her hands, but immediatly recoiled. "g-give me a mirror!"

"ma'am-"

"_now_, damn it!" Lindsay snapped, still sobbing.

Alexander hesitated, but got a small handmirror and held it in front of her. "oh... oh..." Lindsay whimpered, staring in horror at her face. Her cheeks were heavily bandaged and her lips... her lips were very red and swollen, almost mishapen. "oh look at me" Lindsay groaned in horror. "LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME!" she screamed, whipping her head around to glare at Alexander.

"Ms. Williams-"

"how do you know my name?" Lindsay demanded.

"I did a fingerprint analysis, ma'am" Alexander said. "I've notified your parents-"

"I want to go home" Lindsay said. "I want to get out fo this _room_, out of this _country!_"

"I-I understand" Alexander said. "but... you're not in any condition to leave yet-"

"you can't keep me here!" Lindsay shouted, coughing. Her thorat was beginning to hurt from the screaming and the strain of crying. "I WANT TO GO HOME _NOW!_"

"I'm sorry Ms.-"

"and _stop_ calling me Ms. Williams!" she looked him right in the eye. "I have a first name, you know. my name is _Lindsay!_"

"alright, alright... Lindsay" Alexander said gently. "look, I can't even _begin_ to imagine what you're feeling right now... but you've got to understand that you can't just get up and walk away from something like this" he sighed. "you've got a _lot_ of healing to do, and moving you right now would just put unecessary stress on your mind _and_ your body..." he hesitated. "do you understand, Ms.- um, Lindsay?"

the brunette heaved a heavy sigh, shoving her fingers through her hair. "I guess I don't really have any choice, do I?" she mumbled hopelessly.

"I'm sorry" Alexander said. "if I could, I'd let you go home right this second"

"c-can I..." Lindsay hesitated, starting to calm down just slightly. "can I call my mom? _Please_, I... I _need_ to talk to my mom"

"of course" Alexander said, getting up from the chair by the bed that he'd sat down in. "here, you can use mine" he took his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

She snatched the phone with an overeager hand and fumbled to flip it open. Her fingers shook as she tried to dial the number. "um..." she hesitantly held the phone back. "c-can you... dial for me? I-I can't-"

"I understand" Alexander said, taking the phone from her and dialing the numbers she told him. He handed the phone back to her.

Lindsay's heart was pounding as the phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"_come on, __please__ pick up!"_ Lindsay thought desperatly.

A few seconds later, the phone was picked up. "hello?" her mother's voice stammered. It was clear that she'd been crying.

"_mom!_" Lindsay sobbed. "oh mom!"

"Lindsay?! _Lindsay_, you're alive!" her mother cried. "oh honey, the detective, he told me... oh Lindsay, I just can't beleive this has happened-"

"mom, I need you here" Lindsay choked out, swallowing. "please mommy, I _need you_ here with me!"

"your father and I are going to get a flight to Germany as soon as possible, honey" Mrs. Williams stammered. "oh Lindsay, I... I'm _so sorry_-" she fought back a sob.

"i-it's okay, mommy" Lindsay sobbed. "it'll be okay, I just... just _need_ you here"

"I know... we'll be there soon, Lindsay" Mrs. Williams said. "just h-hold on... we'll be there in the morning"

Lindsay sobbed, nodding. "o-okay"

"I have to go now, sweetheart" Mrs. Williams said hesitantly. "we've got to leave now if we're going to catch the plane"

"okay" Lindsay whispered. "mom?"

"y-yes?"

"I..." Lindsay swallowed. "I love you, mom. I love you _so much_... and I'm _so_ sorry I never told you that enough"

"I love you too, honey" Mrs. Williams said, sniffing. "g-goodbye... we'll see you soon"

Lindsay nodded. "okay... bye, mom" heaving a shaky sigh, she handed Alexander his phone. "th-thank you" she mumbled quietly, lowering her head, letting a bit of her hair fall forward and cover her face.

"try not to worry, Lindsay" Alexander said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "your parents should be here either late tonight or tomorrow morning"

she nodded slowly. "I..." she swallowed. "I'm s-sorry I yelled at you"

"hey, I don't blame you one bit" Alexander said. "no hard feelings, Lindsay" he smiled slightly at her. "just get better, okay?"

"yeah... okay" she said quietly.

"do you... do you want to be alone for a while and rest?" Alexander asked.

Lindsay looked up at him. "I want to rest, but... stay"

"pardon?"

"stay... in here" Lindsay siad slowly. "_please_, I... I don't want to be alone... _please_" she was practically begging.

Alexander hesitated, but nodded slowly. "okay... okay, I-I'll stay" he slowly moved to sit back in the chair by her bedside.

"th-thank you" she said quietly. She was exhausted and she felt her eyes getting heavy. She didn't want to sleep, terrified of the nightmares she was sure to have. But at the same time, she hadn't had a decent sleep in what felt like years. She slowly sank back against the pillow and allowed her eyes to fully close. She hoped, _prayed_ that she wouldn't dream of Heiter.

...

"Lindsay?"

"hmm?" the brunette's eyes felt heavy as she slowly opened them. She was greeted with the sight of her mom and dad standing over her.

"Lindsay!"

"mom!" Lindsay sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around her mother and pulling her into a hug, dissolving into tears.

"I'm here, Lindsay, I'm here, baby" Mrs. Williams said, hugging her daughter tightly to her.

"don't worry, Linz" Mr. Williams said, hugging his daughter when his wife pulled away. "we'll be staying right here while you recover"

"I'm so g-glad you two are here!" Lindsay said, smilign slightly. Although it pained her to think of what hse must look like now beneath the bandages.

"do you need anything, honey?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Lindsay sighed and shook her head. "n-no, not right now... I just want you two here with me"

Mr. Williams nodded. "we'll be right here, sweetheart. We've got a room at the hotel _right_ across the street. We even made sure we got a room where we can see each other from the windows" he nodded toward the window on the other side of the room.

Lindsay nodded, then suddenly frowned. "J-Jenny's parents-?" she started. She wondered how angry her best friends parents were at her.

"they're relieved you're alright now, Lindsay" Mrs. Williams said. "they send their love"

"y-you mean... they don't..." Lindsay swallowed. "hate me?"

"of course not" Mr. Williams shook his head. "what happened..." he took a deep breath. "what happened was not your fault, Lindsay"

his wife nodded. "don't blame yourself, sweetie"

Lindsay nodded slowly. "I-I'm trying not to... I'm _really_ trying"

"you shouldn't" Mrs. Williams said. She sighed. "you should get some rest, honey. The doctors are going to be checking on you in a little while"

Lindsay stiffened slightly at the word 'doctors', but she just nodded quickly and tried not to show her discomfort. "okay, mom"

"we'll be in the lobby, Lindsay" Mr. Williams said. "we'll leave you alone for a while so you can get some rest"

"okay, daddy" Lindsay said quietly, watching as they headed out of the room. "mom? Dad?"

her parents turned to her. "yes, honey?" Mrs. Williams said.

"I... I love you"

"we love you too, Lindsay" Mr. Williams said, smiling as he and his wife left the room.

Lindsay heaved a heavy sigh and laid back down. In spite of things, she did feel a little better now that her parents were there. Deep down, she knew that she would forever be scarred, both physically and emotionally. But she also had a new appreciation for life and her family...

and for that, she was greatful.

* * *

**aanndddd _DONE!_ phew, _SO_ glad I got that out of my system. hey, I think I actually feel a bit better now. just a litlte bit... I SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN! thanks for reading. oh, and just so you know, I got the German/English translations from Google, so I'm VERY sorry if I got something wrong.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**

**German/English translations**  
**"Dr. Heiter? Bist du hier?" - "Dr. Heither? Are you here?"**  
**"Kranz? Völler? Wo bist du? - "Kranz? Voller? Where are you?"**  
**"Hallo? ist hier jemand?" - "Hello? Anyone here?"**  
**"Hallo? Dr. Heiter, Polizei!" - "Hello? Dr. Heiter, police!"**  
**"Was zum ... was, was ist das?, was hier passiert?" - "What the... what is this? What happened here?"**  
**"Wo ist sie?" - "Where is she?"**  
**"hier unten" - "down here"**  
**"wer könnte dies tun? wer könnte dies tun?" - "Who could do this? Who could do this?"**


End file.
